


Heavy Gloom

by Ezorsthighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Langst, M/M, this is so gay alexa play lady gaga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezorsthighs/pseuds/Ezorsthighs
Summary: Lance finds out he cant go to Cuba, Shiro tries to make Lance feel better





	Heavy Gloom

Shiro remembers those fateful words that were spoken from the advisor of the garrison that was assigned to them as they get new information.

“I’m sorry but we can not allow you to go to Cuba, our relationship has not been good over the past few years.” The man states and pushes up his glasses.

He remembers turning his head slightly, and watching Lance’s face fill with an expression he can't describe.

He also remembers reaching his hand out about to call out Lance’s name, but he runs out of the room so fast it seemed like he had vanished. The rooms mood changed rapidly, and he hears shuffling behind him.

“Is there really nothing you can do?” He heard Keith speak up. “His family is there, he saved this entire planet and you won’t let him see his family?” Keith’s voice rose as he clenched his fist.

“Keith.” Shiro said almost out of habit, he takes a deep breath before he continues. “I’m guessing there is a reason why you can’t?”

The man nods. “A new dictator came into power in recent times and he wants to restore Cuba to how it was back in the 20th century.” He makes eye contact with Shiro. “We should be able to get into contact with them, let’s hope that they will make one exception after hearing about this.”

Shiro gives the man a smile. “Thank you.”

-

“ -ro, Shiro!” He looks up quickly, the whole team was looking at him.

“Oh uh what were you saying?” They all stare at him sadly.

Keith looks down and fiddles with his hands. “We were talking about what to do for Lance while he has to wait.”

Shiro puts a hand on his chin. Trying to think of anything, but his brain doesn't give anything. He looks at his team but they seem to be in the same boat as him. He decides to ask anyway. “Does anyone have any ideas?”

“I don’t really know what there is on earth.” Allura shrugs. “Get him a milkshake?”

“If only a milkshake could fix this size of a problem.” Hunk sighs.

“Maybe we should just leave him alone?” Keith suggests.

“No, this is probably the worst time to leave him alone. We should be there for him.” Shiro puts in. “Hunk you are probably the closest to Lance here, do you know of anything he liked the most about earth?”

Hunk scratches his head. “Well he loves earth just in general,for the most part he would just talk about how beautiful his home was. But funny enough, I do remember him saying he loves to visit new places.”

Shiro shoots his head up quickly and smiles.

“You look like you have a plan." Pidge states

Shiro lets out a small laugh and smiles. “Actually I do.”

-

Shiro couldn’t find Lance, he looked in his new room given by the garrison but it was bare. He asks the team if they had seen him at all.

“Did you check Red Shiro?” Allura puts her finger up. “He could be in there.”

Shiro sighs and runs his hand through his hair and frowns at the thought of Lance closing himself off. “No I haven’t, but will Red let me in?" Although, he wasn’t talking about Red, he was talking about Lance.

Keith turns. “He should, he’s stubborn but you shouldn’t be a problem.” Keith smiles and walks over to Shiro. “Besides, I think he will understand that he needs this.”

Shiro responds with a nod. “I hope you’re right Keith.”

-

Shiro finds himself staring at the red lion. He takes a deep breath before he starts talking.

Slowly he puts a hand on Red’s barrier and closes his eyes. “Please let me in, I need to see Lance.”

Instantly, Red lifts its barrier. Shiro raises a brow. “That was easier than I thought.” He shrugs and heads inside the lion.

He hears heavy breathing, and as he approaches the cockpit, the sound of sniffs and whimpers fill the room.

“Lance?” Shiro asks softly. He sees Lance tense up in the seat.

“Why are you here?” He asks defensively. His voice muffled from putting his face to his legs.

“Well I guess I have news?” Shiro raises his voice.

Lance lifts his head to look at Shiro. He gasps when he sees Lance’s blood shot eyes, tear stained face, and messy hair.

He can tell Lance noticed his surprised expression when Lance turns away quickly, clearly embarrased. Shiro turns his head and clears his throat.

“Well we kinda have good news about the Cuba situation.” Shiro rubs the back of his neck.

“What do you mean by kinda?” Lance questions, with his voice groggy.

“So the Garrison said they can try to make a deal with Cuba. It would take about a week they said.”

Lance looks back at Shiro, eyes wide and filled with hope. “Really?”

Shiro smiles softly and nods. “Yes, and well, I wanted to ask you something else.”

Lance raises one of his brows. “Okay?”

Shiro puts his one arm over his stomach. “So, if you’re up to it, while we wait, do you want to go on a trip? Just me and you?”

Lances eyes widen, and Shiro thinks he’s made a mistake. “O-or you don’t have to it’s a sug-“

“Shiro.” Lance cuts in, he then proceeds to stand up. “I would love that.”

Shiro’s eyes light up and he puts his one arm out, hoping for an embrace, heat rises to his face when he feels Lance’s arms rapped around him, and he feels him gasp agianst his chest.

He looks up at Shiro. “Wait are we allowed to?”

Shiro nods again. “I asked everyone and they said it’s okay.”

Lance pulls away. “So,” he pauses “when do we leave? And where are we going?”

“We leave tomorrow morning, and where are going is a surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Heavy Gloom - The Story So Far)


End file.
